A Lord and A Lady
by NightFall25
Summary: AU; Elijah Mikaelson visits the grave of Lady Morgana and reminisce of their time together.


A/N: An idea for a crossover that I couldn't get out of my head, especially after finishing the series Merlin. Morgana and Elijah just seem like they would be the best couple if there was ever a crossover between Vampire Diaries and Merlin. I hope you guys like it:)

A Lord and A Lady:

The skies has somehow become darker in such a short period of time. Maybe it was Elijah Mikaelson's current outlook on the world but then again maybe it was a sign. It had been 1 year to this day. The anniversary of the worst day of his life, the anniversary of her death. Niklaus knew better than to disturb him today, not unless he spoke to him first. "I'm going out. I won't be long." He spoke quickly as he walked out of the mansion. They both knew it was a lie.

He did not like to burden his family with his own problems, but he could not help but return to the land where he had met her. He rode out of their current home, and went off to the land where she lied.

His feet subconsciously took his where his heart needed to be. At her grave site. He opened the gate to the cemetery. Through all the trouble that she caused, she was still buried in Camelot, her home. Where she was born, where she lived, where she saw glory as well as battle. Where she had changed, from the pretty compassionate woman, to a dark hearted, cynical but equally beautiful witch.

xxxxx

Morgana smiled as the feast continued in honor of the latest triumph by her adopted brother. She continued to walk as she just glanced at everyone who was there. However, her eyes landed on a newcomer. The Mikaelson's had arrived and the eldest greeted her guardian with respect. "Come, I'd like you to meet my ward." Uther said with pride.

Even with the fight that they had recently had he could not help but love Morgana. "Morgana, this is Lord Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced them, before once again being swept off to greet some old acquaintances.

Her eyes rested on his brown ones as she curtsied. "My Lord." She felt something from him, something dark as well as foreign.

He took her hand gently placing a soft kiss on it, not losing eye contact with the woman. "My Lady." The smile on her face awoken something that hadn't been alive in him since he was human. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" The amused smile playing on his lips were only the first in a long list of them during the upcoming weeks.

xxxxx

They met again years later. He had heard she changed, he just did not realize how much. "Have you always been this cold hearted and you've hidden this aspect or is it a trait you've picked up, my lady?" He inquired as they met for the first time since she was banished from her own home.

She grit her teeth. He barely recognized her if she did not have the same passion she did as before, but now wielding it in the worst way ."You know not what happened to me. How dare judge me? I know what you are, my lord." She said with malice. She scoffed with a cold smile gracing her lips. "I'm sure you're not as innocent as you are noble." She spat back at him as she walked past the Original.

He glanced back at her. "I never claimed to be, my lady."

xxxxx

"You still come to reason with me. I made my decision, Elijah. After all this time, why do you still try?" She demanded when they had met on another occasion. He came all the time and she did not understand why.

"Because I believe that the woman I knew is still in you," He told her grabbing her arm to face him. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, a crack in her armor showed as she felt him stroke her cheek. "My lady, do not make the mistake in thinking I will easily let quit."

She didn't trust herself to speak, not now. She wouldn't let him do this again. Not when she was so close to her victory, to taking over her rightful place on the throne, where she belonged. "Not when it comes to you." A certain warmth filled her body as he pressed a kiss to her head, before leaving her to her thoughts, which were now completely about the elder Original. 

xxxxx

He found her when Emyrs knocked her out. Another plan foiled and this time she was worst for wear. Though unconscious, he could see the vulnerability, the innocence still within her. He gently picked up the sorcerer, holding her carefully, as though she'd break even if he knew she was stronger than that. He zipped up to his room, laying her on his bed.

"I promise, I'll protect you. Just let me." He sat by the bed waiting for her to awake, ready for what was surely to be a fight. He would not give up so easily this time, not anymore. He wouldn't his lady to the darkness, he just needed time to bring her back into the light.

xxxxx

Things flung around his chambers. There were noises of shattering glass around him. Objects, small, heavy, dull, pointy at him. He let her have her fit until she finally broke. She let the first tear fall and the rest followed easily. He pulled her close as he let her cry into his chest. "I'm tired." She cried out what she had felt for so long. "I'm so tired."

"I know...I know." He whispered against the crown of her head. He wouldn't let her live like this any longer. He'd take her somewhere safe, somewhere away from magic. Her legs buckled, as the rest of her strength left her, but as always he caught her.

She shook her head, as her body shook in his arms. "I-I don't want this...I don't." She squeezed her eyes closed. The bitterness and lack of warmth, love, she couldn't take it. She couldn't do this any longer.

"I will protect you. Always."

xxxxx

She smiled at the Original as they did their daily walk through the gardens. He kept her far away from Camelot, away from anything that would cause her to revert back into the deepest, darkest parts of herself. She felt at home with him here, not surrounded by magic, decreasing the need to defeat her half-brother. She felt like a burdened had been lifted. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he stopped.

"How I like being here, with you. I do not think I'd ever want to leave." She admitted as she entwined her fingers with his pulling him down to sit with her in the roses. She touched his cheek gently, her fingers felt where his fangs lied beneath his skin.

He kissed the palm of her hand. "We have all the time in the world, my lady." He pressed his lips against her in the sweetest of kisses. "I give you my word."

"I'm counting on that, my lord." She leaned in kissing him back before smiling. "Come. It's time for sword practice. You promised we'd continue our lessons." He chuckled as she ran off inside the house. She was smiling again. He missed that.

xxxxx

It was midday when she saw the ring. She had been sleeping when she realized that her vampire was no longer besides her. She sat up quickly worried as she surveyed the chambers. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper hanging upon the dresser. She smiled seeing his familiar handwriting her, assuring her he was safe and would be back soon.

She felt better than she had in years, happy. She nearly forgotten her previous life when she was with Elijah. He made her feel finally alive. She went through his drawers looking for her riding cape that she sometimes mixed up with his. Instead she was met with a sparking, diamond ring. It was the kind you had when you were to propose. She covered her mouth, as she quickly put it back up, only feeling the slight bit guilty at her new discovery.

The smile on her face was bright enough to light up the room and she bit back a laugh, as she heard someone enter the room. "Sweetheart," She looked up to see Elijah, himself, fresh from his ride coming into their chambers. He smiled at her, sweetly. "I wasn't sure if you would be up before I came back."

Instead of answering she got up and kissed him. He was surprised by the early display of affection by her, but did not question it as he kissed her back. "I love you, Elijah." She told him smiling. They didn't say it often but it only made the moments they did, more special.

He was perplexed for a moment, but just smiled back at her. "As I love you, always." That would be the last time that he would hear her speak those words, the last time that he would hear her speak at all. Her vengeance got the best of her, she was stubborn and wanted to see Arthur to his end, but she couldn't have it all.

He was the one who found her body after she had been killed; he didn't speak for hours. He just held her until someone came to take her away. The knights of Camelot claimed that they would bury her, but he didn't see a body after that. It was only the grave from where he would visit every year.

xxxxx

It had grown dark as he stayed there reminiscing of the days that he missed, when she was still alive and they were still together. The rose felt heavy in his hands as he laid it upon the grave site of his love. Lady Morgana. "Till next year, my lady." His voice wavered slightly.

Two eyes were on him as they watched from the trees. He mounted the horse that he had taken with him. He rode off in silence, to be with his family. She sighed deeply seeing him. It seemed to only hurt more every year, not even this would suffice her need to see him, but it had to do. She had to. She needed him safe even if that meant for now they couldn't be together."And the year after that, my love." Morgana whispered into the wind before disappearing amongst the trees.


End file.
